Various techniques are known for popping kernels of corn to make popcorn. For example, it is known to supply heat to pop the corn kernels via open flame, a stove burner, or a popper appliance with an electrically powered heating element. Also, various popping techniques are known for making popcorn in a microwave oven. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,156,806 to Teich et al. discloses various concentrated energy microwave appliances for heating seeds, nuts, grains and the like such as popcorn kernels by means of microwave radiation.
Various concerns arise in the area of microwave heating of corn kernels to make popcorn. For example, some concerns arise in connection with the ease of manufacture and the costs to manufacture for the microwave corn popper device. Also, the ease of using and the costs of using the corn popper device are further concerns. In addition, there is a concern of achieving a quality result of popped corn, i.e., an acceptable number of unpopped kernels, and the taste and the appearance of the popped kernels, in a manner which is convenient for individuals to utilize.
There has been a long-felt need in the art for microwave corn popper devices and methods which address at least some of the above concerns and other concerns for making popcorn in a microwave oven.